Christmas For Snape
by Ssvetlana15
Summary: Harry gives Snape a christmas gift that touches Snapes head. Snape looks for the person who gave it to him, suprised it is Harry potter. Now that he knows, will they take the change of the love they have for each other. M/M slush Harry and Snape. Bad summery


Hey this is a Harry potter fan-fiction! Harry Potter/ Snape All character belong to J.K. Rowling

Warning Slush M/M and Rated M for it! Do not read if it offends you!

WARNING Might mention child abuse

Harry's POV (One of the years he was at the school)

I wonder if he knows how beautiful he is, those dark eyes that burn with fire, and those full lips that are just begging to be kissed, His black silky hair; that I want to spend hours running my fingers though. I know this is wrong, to feel such lust for a man… Who is much older them me, who I swear hates me, but I can't help with. Every time I see him, when he meets my eyes all I want to do is go up to him and show him that I love him. I don't even know how I came to love and lust after him. I mean I didn't think I was gay, and then if I was why him? He's mean, he hates me, and he's like twice my age… All the sudden I see his lips move.

"Mister Potter? Detention for not listening," he says. I nodded and force myself not to think about what if would be like to have him say my name, not Potter, but my name while I suck him off. I shake my head, feeling myself go hard. Great, need to get rid of that. I start thinking of Ron puking slugs. Yep that did it. When he said class dismissed, he told me to stay behind. I slowly got packed up and once everyone left the room I looked at him.

"Mister Potter, I don't know why your heads not in the class and I honestly don't care, but Albas care and would kill me if you failed. Detention at 7," he said and I nodded, Serv went and sat down guesting for me to leave. I slowly made my way out, tomorrow was the first day of Christmas break and I for a second thought about sending his Christmas gift from me instead of no-name, but quickly desisted against it. I went to the dinner hall and sat by my friends. They gave me questioning looks but I shrugged them off. They both nodded and left me to my thoughts.

It was almost 7, I had to run so I wouldn't be late, I had just said bye to my friends who were leaving for the break. Once I reached his door, I quietly knocked.

"Enter Mister Potter," He said knowing it was me. I smiled at that and went inside. He was grading papers his black hair dangling in his eyes. I felt compelled to go over there and brush if away so he would be able to see better.

"Oh, how good of you to join me Mister Potter, today for detention you will be rewriting your lab today. You can use your book." He said and went back to doing what he was doing before. I smiled a slightly and sat down to get to work. After about an hour, I finished and handed it in to him.

"Now clean all the desks and stack the chairs on top then mop the floors, no magic. I nodded and got to work, I felt his gaze on me and I smirked. I wore some tight muggle very fitting muggle clothes Draco gave me. No one knew but Draco and I where friends, we had to play it cool since we didn't want anyone to know that we were close. He was like a brother to me, with a similar past to mine. I considered him as my brother, and this is what he gave me for Christmas, he knew about me being gay. He was the only one who knew about the Boy-Who-Lived being gay and in love with his professor. I could still fell Snapes gaze on me but I managed to finish.

"Sir, I am finished, is there anything else you want me to do?" I asked. He looked me and the eyes and I felt desire well up in my.

"No you may be excused now. Pay attention next time," He said and I was dismissed. I left the fairly quickly and didn't slow down until I was at the dorm. When I got there, I had a raging boner. Good God, why am I so attracted to him!

Snape's POV  
I can't believe Harry Potter, the guy I "Should hate" I love. I wish he was here, again. I didn't want to let him leave, but I had nothing else for him to do. Tomorrow is Christmas and he is staying here so I know I will see him, which is good. I miss him to much when I don't see him. I really hate it but he is so beautiful and wonderful. His smile makes me weak to my knees and his eyes, which where Lilly's, snow bright on his pale compaction. I imagined what it would be like to look in them as I took Harry over the edge. I quickly put a charm around my room so no one would be able to enter or hear me. I stood up and discarded my rob then my pants and shirt and finished my boxers. I leaned against the desk and wrapped my hand around my stiff staff. I close my eyes and thought of Harry. His eyes, his soft skin, his shaped lips and dark hair. I thought what it would be like for his to lick me teasingly then such my tips into his mouth. I imagined him sucking me deep while my hands where in his hair, thrusting myself at a fast pace. I soon came and took my wand and cleaned myself, the dressed and let the charm fall. I went to the bed chamber and as soon as I laid down, I was out.

When I woke up, I noticed a present sitting under my small tree, I know it can't be from a teacher, we have already exchanged gifts. I got up and looked to see if it had a name on it. It didn't just a little message.

"_Dear Serv,_

_You are wonderful, amazing and this Christmas I want to say I love you. Strange as it seems, cause you're the most hated teacher in this school, but somehow you stole my heart. I just want to wish you a Merry Christmas, and I want you to know that I spent A LOT of time trying to come up with his. I hope you like it. Love Lots_

_~Someone who loves you dearly." PS. You're beautiful! " _

I reread the thinking this was a prank, I took the package and opened it. When I saw what was inside it, my heart melted. First there was a map, one that would show me all the hiding places of anyone trying to sneak after curfew. Then there was a watch with my name on it. I opened it and noticed it had all the words times, tempterure and even the weather of today. But that was not what made me melt, it was a book, potion book, the very first copy of the first wizard who learned the potions. It was quite larges, and when I looked it in I saw notes the person wrote, and had many spells I never even heard of. This would help me help defeat the Dark Lord. I wonder who got me thing. I have to find out! I wish I knew how to start looking. I mean every one of my students knows I want this book, or at least a copy of it. I joked about it in all my classes when kids would ask stupid questions. I would say if I had the book will all the potions I will let you know if you can do that. Never did I realize someone would set out to find it. It must have been impossible to find, I heard that only a true heir would be able to get it, which meant that I would have to know the first wizard of potions to know who gave me this. Good Lord, and the person loves me? I want to know who this is… I wonder if there is a spell that would help me find out…

Three Weeks later

The potion is done! I can't believe I am about to find out who gave me this gift. I do as it says. I give all the kids in my class a little sample of it on a piece of cracker. At dinner who come in with fast changing hair color, from gold to silver and from silver to red, is the one who gave me the gift. I knew that whoever it was, I would give them everything. Even my love.. Harry will have to understand. Not that he knows I love him.

Dinner

I watched as the students came in, I didn't see anyone whose hair was changing and I felt disappointed that the potion didn't work. I sat there sulking when Harry Potter and his friends came in. Harry had a hat on. I sat frozen. I couldn't be him… Could it? I did a silent spell and his hat fell. His hair was changing from Gold to silver to red. I watched amazed, feeling my gaze he looked me in the eyes and I saw emotions pass through them… Longing, love, lust… ect. I knew that tomorrow I would have to take a chance, for Harry Potter loved me.

Next day.

"Mister Potter, you will stay after class today," I told him as I watched everyone pack up. Once ever was gone, I put a charm on so no one would enter the room or hear a sound. All classes dismissed for the rest of the day, Harry was all along.

"Mister Potter, on Christmas I received a strange gift. Do you happen to know anything about it?" I asked and he smirked and walked up to me. I saw fear in his eyes then I realized just how close he was. His nose bumped mine and he…. KISSED ME!


End file.
